


The Best Surprise

by allmylovesatonce



Series: The Better 2021 [2]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmylovesatonce/pseuds/allmylovesatonce
Summary: By the time midnight strikes and it becomes Henry's birthday, he's already getting his biggest birthday surprise. The people in his life are planning to make it a birthday to remember.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: The Better 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117709
Comments: 17
Kudos: 100
Collections: 1000th RWRB Ficstravaganza Celebration!!!!





	The Best Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ifigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifigo/gifts), [captainegg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainegg/gifts).



> This fic has two purposes: 1) it's obviously a Henry birthday fic! 2) it's dedicated to ifigo and captainegg for the 1000th fic celebration! Hope y'all enjoy it!

With a glance to the clock, Henry notes that it’s 7 minutes til midnight, til his birthday. He’s not staying up just to see his birthday. It has more to do with the fact that he’s barely spoken to Alex today. They spoke briefly this morning but Alex had to rush off to go run some errand for his mother. He was vague and Henry didn’t have the time to press him. The closer it gets to the evening in D.C., the more eager Henry gets for a call. He knows Alex will call. 

Sure enough, two minutes later, Alex does in fact call. Henry grins at his phone before answering. It’s how they’ve been managing long distance — calling each other nearly every day. 

“Hello?” 

“Uh, yes, is this His Royal Highness, Prince Birthday Boy?” Alex asks with a faux important tone. 

“I think...that’s the worst thing you’ve ever called me.” 

Alex bursts out laughing on the other end of the call. “I’ve called you an asshole.” 

“I know.” 

“And a dick.” 

“Yep.” 

“And I believe motherfucker.” 

“Yes, I know, Alex. You’ve had lots of colorful nicknames for me.” 

“But it’s Prince Birthday Boy that’s the worst?” He’s still laughing. 

“I can’t explain why. It’s just...it’s awful. And it’s not even technically my birthday yet.” He checks his phone. “You are four and a half minutes early.” 

“Well, I got word that the present I sent made it to Kensington and is being held at the first floor guard station. So I wanted to make sure you got it.” 

“I didn’t know you were sending a present. Does this mean I’m not getting my striptease like last year?” 

“I mean, it’s just the beginning of your birthday, baby. Who’s to say all the presents you’re going to get?” Alex chuckles to himself. “But seriously, can you go get the present?” 

“I’ll just get it in the morning. I’m sure it’s fine at the guard station.” 

“Baby,” Alex whines. “I wanted you to get your present at midnight. That was why I called.” 

“You didn’t call to wish me happy birthday?” Henry scoffs. 

Alex groans. “I can call for more than one reason. Would you please, just to satisfy the man that loves you, please go down stairs and get your present? You know how impatient I can be at gift-giving. Do you recall how I made you open your Christmas gift the minute I saw you?” 

Henry chuckles at the memory. “Yes, yes I do.” He hums as he gets out of his bed and slides on his slippers. “Am I going to enjoy this present as much?” 

“I mean, I fucking hope so. It’s not in my plans to already suck at gift giving. This is only our second occasion.” 

“Well then it would be sad to already suck at it.” 

Alex sighs. “I don’t suck at it. Just go down and get your gift and you’ll see.” 

“Fine, fine, fine.” Henry descends the first flight of stairs. “How was your day?” 

“Busy,” Alex says. “I felt like I was flying all over the place.” 

“Mm, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay. Because now I’m talking to you.” 

Henry tries his best not to melt at that. “I would have to say the same thing. Although, I did have to put up with an awful and forced birthday dinner with Philip and Martha. I don’t know why they insisted on hosting me. I invited Beatrice and she claimed to have prior engagements. I think she lied to get out of it and frankly, I don’t blame her.” 

“Yeah, I don’t either, sadly. Maybe she was hanging out with friends. Where are you?” 

Rolling his eyes to himself, Henry says, “I’m almost to the first floor.” 

“You better pick up your pace, Wales, if you want to get your present at midnight.” 

“What, does it turn into a pumpkin at midnight?” 

“I don’t know. You tell me. You’re Prince Charming.” He rolls his eyes again, grinning to himself. “You’ve got like a minute left. Better pick up your pace.” 

“Ugh, fine.” Henry walks a bit faster, almost to the turn for the guard station. He pulls his phone back to check the time and it’s nearly midnight. 

Swinging around the corner, he’s still looking at his phone when he hears, “Happy Birthday.” 

Henry looks up from his phone to see Alex standing at the guard’s station, a broad grin on his face, his phone still to his ear. “You’re here?” Henry cries. He stares at Alex in disbelief for a moment before crossing the room to throw himself in his arms. “I can’t believe you’re here.” 

“You think I’d miss your birthday?” Alex asks, squeezing his arms around Henry. 

“I wouldn’t have judged you for it. You said you were busy.” 

“Yeah, I lied,” Alex says. He waves his thanks to the guard and goes to pick up his weekender. Henry beats him to it, grabbing it and pulling Alex away from the guard’s station. “I mean, we celebrated my birthday together last year, but not yours.” 

“That’s not strictly true. You gave me the virtual strip tease,” Henry jokes. 

Alex laughs. “Well yeah, but I couldn’t do much more than that without arousing suspicion. But this year, people know we’re dating so I didn’t have to come up with some big ruse for why I was going to London. Everyone just knows I’m coming to see you.” He stops in his tracks, pulling on Henry’s hand and bringing him in for a kiss. Henry smiles into it, letting go of Alex’s hand to run his fingers through his hair. “Happy Birthday, baby,” Alex says softly when he pulls back. 

Henry grins like a fool and pulls him back in. 

“How did you time this so perfectly?” he asks, when they start walking again. 

“Oh, I didn’t. Pez picked me up from the airport hours ago.” Henry pauses, looking at Alex. “I’ve just been hanging out with him until I got here.” 

“You were hanging out with Pez?” 

“Yes?” Alex looks almost nervous. 

“You came to London hours ago and could have been spending time with me but instead you just hung out with Pez?” 

“I wanted to surprise you at midnight,” Alex reminds him. “Besides, you were having that dinner and I don’t think I was here in time for that.” 

“You better hope you weren’t,” Henry says, shooting him a critical look. 

“Anyway,” Alex says pointedly, “I’m still here for your whole birthday weekend. Isn’t that exciting?” 

“Of course it is,” Henry says. Once they’re in his room, he tosses the bag on the floor and pulls Alex in close by the sway of his waist. “My mind is already racing with all the possibilities.” 

Alex grins, wrapping his arms around Henry as well. He leans up into him, nudging his nose next to Henry’s. His hands slowly creep down his back. “What do you have in mind?” he asks as his hands tighten on Henry’s arse. 

Henry leans in to kiss him, stopping just shy of his lips. “It seems like you already know.” And then his lips are blessedly against Alex’s. He can feel Alex smiling into him before he tilts his head and immediately deepens the kiss. Henry inches his feet back, dragging Alex with him towards his bed, not breaking their kiss. Alex pulls back and grins as he pushes Henry down onto the bed. Henry falls back with a laugh, immediately pushing himself up by the pillows and welcoming Alex on top of him. 

Alex kisses him almost lazily, like he has no real plans to move anything along. Henry really doesn’t mind. Alex is here and kissing him and he’s happy. He lets his hands curl through Alex’s hair at first, though they move, cupping his cheek, clutching at his back, laying at his throat, back to his hair. Alex moves his attention around as well, kissing Henry’s lips, jaw, cheeks, and down his neck before he pulls back and rips off both of their shirts. Then, he starts taking his time at Henry’s collarbones. 

“You know, this is actually my first time,” Henry says, his mind stuck on the feel of Alex’s lips against his chest. 

Pulling back, Alex gives him a confused look. “What? I have it on good authority — my own — that this is absolutely not your first time having sex.” 

Henry laughs, not sure why he even mentioned it. “That’s not what I meant,” he says, suddenly shy. He tries to bring Alex down for a kiss to avoid the conversation he started but Alex doesn’t budge. “Just forget it.” 

“What did you mean?” 

Rolling his eyes at himself, Henry mutters his response. “My first time...having birthday sex.” 

“What did you say?”

Henry sighs dramatically. “Ugh, having birthday sex. God, that phrase sounds so stupid.” 

“Wait, you never have before?” Alex asks, sitting back on Henry’s hips a bit. 

“No. Have you?” 

Alex frowns, scrunching his brows. “Do you remember my birthday last year?” 

Henry breathes out a laugh. “Yes, I do.” He lays his hands on Alex’s legs, squeezing slightly. “But before that, had you?” 

His eyes flash away from Henry and a blush creeps up his neck. “Yeah.” He looks back at Henry, laying his hands over Henry’s. “You really never have?” 

It’s Henry’s turn to look away, focusing on the place where their hands are connected. “No, I haven’t. It’s just that…” He sighs, not wanting to bring down the mood. Alex squeezes his hands. “It was never really  _ simple,  _ you know, having sex. It was always cloaked in secrecy — or worse, paperwork — and was generally not very meaningful. And there were often times that afterward, it would just leave me feeling…” Henry cuts himself off, not sure how to finish that. “So, anyway, I generally tried to avoid that feeling on my birthday.” 

When he glances back up at Alex, he has a thoughtful look on his face. Alex picks up Henry’s hands and laces their fingers together. “Are you saying I should have figured out a reason to come here last year?” 

Henry grins, shaking his head humoredly. “Honestly, no.” Alex looks shocked. “I didn’t know what the bloody hell we were last March. I was just hopelessly in love with you, going along with whatever you wanted. In all likelihood, I’d have felt torn up about it then too.” 

“But now…” Alex says, leaning down an inch away from Henry’s face. He’s holding himself up by their clasped hands pressed into the mattress. 

“But now, I have my incredible boyfriend here to surprise me and I don’t see myself being conflicted about that. At. All.” He surges forward to kiss Alex deeply, feeling him hum against Henry’s lips. 

Henry rocks his hips up, grinding against Alex, relishing the sounds he’s already making. He reaches for the waistband of Alex’s pants and starts pushing. Alex takes the hint and leans back, shucking his pants and boxers in one go. He reaches forward and does the same for Henry. As Alex crawls forward again, hovering over him, Henry makes up his mind and pushes him over onto his back. He moves atop him and grins down at him lecherously. Alex’s eyes widen, an appreciative smile crossing his face.

“God, come here,” he pants, bringing Henry down and kissing him hard. 

Their kiss is a heated mess, full of passion and teeth and moans. It’s been longer than either of them wanted since they last saw each other. Henry was there for the Inauguration and New Years just before that, but he hasn’t seen Alex since January. They tried to find a time in February — Alex especially tried around Valentine’s Day — but their schedules never synced up. Sure, there could have been a singular day here or there, but they’ve had enough quick day in and back out trips to last a lifetime. Now, they want to spend more time together when given the chance. The secrecy is gone and they want to be together as much like a normal couple as possible. Before Alex’s call, Henry had assumed the next time they’d see each other would be Alex’s birthday. He’s had that trip planned since January. 

But now, Alex is here and it’s perfect. He rolls his hips up against Henry’s and makes him groan. Reaching down between them, Henry runs his hand along Alex’s cock, enjoying the way Alex squirms beneath him. He moves his mouth along Alex’s neck and kisses lazily as he rubs his hand teasingly. 

“You fucker,” Alex pants. “If you’re going to do something, actually do it.” Henry grins, rocking his hips into Alex’s, making both of them cry out. Alex kisses him desperately. “What do you want?” he breathes into Henry’s ear. 

“You.” 

Alex’s eyes roll back a bit, even if that was the only logical answer for Henry to give. Leaning over, Henry grabs the lube out of the drawer and tosses the box of condoms at Alex. He slicks up his fingers, noting how Alex’s eyes go expectantly wide. Henry adjusts his stance on top of him and reaches back to stretch himself. 

With a loud sigh, Alex says, “Fuck.” His hands clench against Henry’s thighs as he watches Henry prep himself. “Baby.” Henry glances up and kisses him, breathing heavily against his mouth as his fingers hit right where he wants them.

“I’m usually just thinking about you when I’m doing this,” Henry pants. 

Alex groans, his head falling back against the pillow. He reaches down for his own cock that’s growing noticeably harder. “Jesus. You can’t just say stuff like that.” 

Henry keeps his fingers moving, rocking lightly against Alex as he does. “Do you want me to tell you all the things I do when I’m thinking about you?” 

“Fuck,” he repeats, surging up to kiss Henry almost roughly. Alex rolls his hips and Henry grinds down on him, both of them making obscene noises. “I want to be inside you,” Alex cries. 

Leaning his forehead against Alex’s, Henry says, “I want that too.” He nods to the condom box next to Alex and watches as he eagerly rolls one on. Henry removes his fingers and walks forward on his knees until he’s sinking down on Alex. He goes as slowly as his legs will let him, both of them crying out loudly.

When Henry starts moving, Alex does too, taking his cue from him. He rolls his hips up, thrusting deeply. Henry moves his hips, riding him, his head thrown back. Alex sits up and clutches his arms around Henry. He takes him by surprise and kisses and nips at his pulse point. Henry clings to him, his hand in his hair, his other arm around his shoulders as he bounces in Alex’s lap. 

Alex brings him in for a sloppy kiss and both of them are moving quickly, racing each other to the edge. Endless words tumble from Alex’s mouth as he continues to thrust into Henry. It’s praise, curses, and unintelligible cries, often in two languages. The sound of Alex’s voice echoing off the high ceilings of the palace always fills Henry with unspeakable joy. Now is no exception. 

He holds Alex tight as he feels himself getting closer. His movements grow more erratic — as do Alex’s. Their eyes are locked as they move frantically against each other. Alex grabs Henry and moves his hand in time with his hips. Henry’s hands tighten against him at the feeling. He knows what it means — Alex is close and wants Henry to finish too. 

Alex’s eyes scrunch closed, his forehead resting against Henry’s shoulder while he keeps thrusting through his orgasm. All it takes is a few more thrusts and Henry’s there too, laughing into Alex’s ear. 

They collapse onto the bed, both of them thoroughly spent. His arm reaches out in search of Alex right at the moment that Alex is nudging himself into Henry’s embrace. Neither of them really speaks. They’re still panting, trying to catch their breaths. 

After a bit, Alex props himself up on his elbow and looks down at Henry with a fond smile. “Happy Birthday, baby,” he says, his smile turning into a smug grin. He presses a kiss to Henry’s cheek before Henry turns into it and kisses his lips. 

Alex curls into his side and their arms go around the other as they lay together. 

“You know, I’m of two minds,” Alex says after a long, comfortable silence. Henry turns to look at him, his brow furrowed. “I like actually getting to be one of your firsts. I mean, obviously I had a lot of firsts with you, so I like holding at least one for you.” 

“Mmhmm.” 

“But on the other hand, I can’t say that I’ll be the best birthday sex you’ve ever had. I’m the only one.” 

“Sure you could,” Henry reasons. “We started right after midnight. I think it’s highly probable that we’ll have sex again in the next 24 hours. So no matter what, you could say that you’re the best birthday sex I’ve ever had.” 

“So I’m really only in competition with myself?” Alex asks, an excited look crossing his face. “I’m good with this.” 

Henry rolls his eyes, pressing kisses along Alex’s neck. He has half a mind to leave a mark behind. There are still some times when he laughs remembering Alex scolding him for leaving him with a hickey in Germany. At the time, it had been a proud moment for Henry to leave his mark on Alex Claremont-Diaz. 

“I don’t know why you care when you’re already the best I’ve ever had,” Henry says casually, still peppering him with kisses. 

Alex turns onto his side dramatically, watching Henry with wide eyes. “Really?” 

Henry laughs at the look on his face. “Yes,” he says. “I figured it was obvious.” 

“I mean…” Alex says, suddenly growing shy again. “I knew you were for me, but I didn’t know.” 

Grinning up at him, Henry runs a hand through Alex’s hair. “Well, yeah.” 

It’s clear that Alex doesn’t quite know what to say. So instead, he just leans in and kisses Henry slowly, deeply. And it’s perfect. 

The next morning, Henry wakes up to the feeling of arms around him. Somehow, he ended up as the little spoon last night. He grins to himself, snuggling back into Alex’s embrace. It’s obvious when Alex starts waking up. He presses small kisses to Henry’s shoulders. Henry tightens his hands on Alex’s arms and luxuriates at the feeling of waking up with the man he loves. 

“Happy Birthday,” Alex whispers in his ear, his voice rough from sleep. 

Henry turns over in his arms, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Thank you.” 

Alex reaches up and cups Henry’s cheek with his hand. “You know, I didn’t even ask. What do you have planned for today?” 

“You have to know I’d change anything I had planned to spend the day with you. I could cancel everything and we could spend the day in bed.”

“Not saying that’s not tempting,” Alex says with a laugh, “but I also don’t want you to cancel everything you had planned for your birthday. I just want to tag along.” 

“Lunch with Bea and Mum,” Henry starts to list. “Thankfully I got Philip out of the way last night so he won’t be joining us and you won’t have to play nice.” 

“Thank god.” 

“You’re welcome. Pez told me to keep my evening clear, but hadn’t given me a real plan. That’s not uncommon for him, as you know.” 

“Yeah, but he was also helping me by doing that,” Alex says. He presses a soft kiss to Henry’s lips. “I couldn’t ask you about your birthday plans without arousing suspicions, so Pez did it for me. Half of what we were doing last night was coming up with ideas of what we could do.” 

“You both could have just come here and done that.” 

“Henry,” Alex groans. 

“I know, I know, it was supposed to be a surprise.” 

“Do you need me to make up for it?” Alex asks with a cheeky grin. 

Henry shrugs. “I was a bit disappointed to know I’d spent the evening alone when I could have spent it with you.” 

“Well, then by all means, let me make it up to you.” 

He kisses Henry slowly before moving down his body. By the time Alex disappears below the sheet, Henry can’t remember anything he’s ever been mad about. 

Around lunchtime, Henry drags Alex down to the grand dining room in Kensington. Bea and Henry never really use it except on special occasions which are usually only their birthdays. If either of them are ever entertaining someone important, it’s not just them and it’s not at Kensington. 

Alex’s eyes drift up to the ceiling, to the massive chandelier hanging above the table. “I can’t decide if I want you to tell me that you do or don’t eat in here every night.” 

Henry laughs, pulling Alex in by the hem of his shirt. “I don’t. I usually eat in my smaller, more modest kitchen. The one you have been in before.” 

“Right,” Alex says, his eyes still trained on the ceiling. He glances at Henry. “This is a bit lavish for the everyday.” 

“Exactly. Sometimes I do try to forget my position in life,” Henry whispers in his ear as his mother and sister walk in. 

“Happy Birthday, my love,” Catherine cries, arms outstretched. Henry walks into his mother’s arms and lets himself be hugged. Bea stands by, ready for a hug as well. “Alex!” Catherine says in surprise, noticing him in the room. “I had no idea you’d be here! How lovely!” 

“I see your surprise went off well,” Bea says, her arm around Henry’s waist. 

“It did,” Alex agrees, grinning at Henry. 

Henry turns to his sister. “Wait, you knew?”

“Yeah, I was hanging out with him and Pez last night.” 

Alex glances at Henry, clearly bracing for Henry’s reaction. Henry steps away from Bea. “Wait, when I asked you to join me at that awkward dinner with Pip and you said you couldn’t make it because you had plans with friends, you meant Pez and Alex?” 

“Well they are my friends!” 

“So instead of being a buffer at that dinner, you...hung out with my boyfriend and my best friend?” 

“Pez was there too,” Alex reminds him with a wink.

Henry rolls his eyes, grinning to himself. “You think quite highly of yourself.” 

“Why don’t we just start our luncheon?” Catherine asks, clearly trying to break up the awkwardness. Henry narrows his eyes at his sister as he agrees. 

The lunch is pleasant, all of them chatting easily. It’s far nicer than the horribly uncomfortable dinner he had with Philip and Martha the night before. He’s still not sure why they felt the need to have a special birthday dinner for him. Perhaps it’s part of Philip’s forgiveness tour with him and Bea. Either way, it was highly awkward. 

This, on the other hand, is actually fun. Henry relishes the excited look on Alex’s face as his mother starts telling stories about Henry as a boy. Normally, he’d try to change the subject or tell some story about Bea to counter it, but he likes how much Alex  _ wants  _ to hear it. It fills him with a soft warmth that spreads through him, leaving him feeling content. Bea chimes in, of course, with worse stories. Alex has certainly already heard stories from Bea — he’s been there as Alex pried them out of her. And frankly, Henry has done the same thing with June. They both simply want to know more about the other, even the parts they weren’t there for. 

Alex laughs and throws his head back in the way Henry will never not find charming. And each time he does, he reaches out and grabs Henry’s hand or his arm or his leg. And each time, Henry feels happier than he can remember being on his birthday in many, many years. 

Henry and Alex spend the rest of the afternoon being almost lazy. They aren’t normally afforded such a luxury. Especially in the past year when all their meet-ups were events or reasons to be seen together. The fact that Alex is there strictly to see Henry isn’t lost on him. It feels strange and a bit impossible, but also lovely and wonderful. When they’re laying there in Henry’s bed watching  _ Bake-Off  _ at Alex’s suggestion, Henry can’t help but hope for their future, hope for more days like this. 

The brownstone lays in their near future, though the timeline is further off than either of them want it to be. Still, it gives Henry time to plan. Mostly, he just plans days like this. He doesn’t really care what the house looks like or what furniture they’ll buy. He just cares about living with Alex and not having to find a reason to cross the ocean to see the man he loves. Sure, he does have specific plans for furniture — nothing ornate, only comfortable — but it pales in comparison to the things he’s planned for him and Alex. They’re not even specific plans, just  _ possibilities.  _

Alex and Pez are both refusing to tell him what the plan is for the night, no matter how many times he asks. With a sigh, Henry caves and accepts the fact that neither of them are going to let it slip. He’s fairly certain it’ll be something wild. If they were having a calm night in, he thinks they’d just tell him. 

Sure enough, after a dinner just him and Alex from the place of his choosing — the falafel cart around the corner — Alex is pulling clothes out of Henry’s wardrobe and pushing them at him. He looks down at the pair of dark jeans and a light blue button up. “Where are we going?” 

“Can’t tell you yet!” Alex calls as he ducks into the en suite. 

Henry rolls his eyes as he changes. By the time they’re ready to go, based on Alex’s clothes, he still doesn’t know. “Why am I in a button down and you’re in a bloody t-shirt?” 

“Because you have an  _ image  _ you have to maintain, or some shit. Whereas I can look awesome rocking this outfit.” Henry takes in the jeans, the vintage-looking Queen t-shirt (that he’s fairly certain he wore as a nod to Henry), and the bomber jacket he wore the night of his mother’s election. He looks fantastic, but Henry feels like he looks a bit boring in comparison. 

As he gazes over at his wardrobe, he can’t think of anything more exciting he has in there. He has a nearly ratty Oxford tee, but he has no idea what he would pair it with if he was trying to pull off Alex’s look. He pulls out the tee and throws it at Alex before diving into his other shirts to see what will work.

“You don’t like what I picked out for you?”

“I look too stuffy,” he replies without turning around. “I’m going out with you and Pez. I guarantee I’ll end up looking like the stiff.” 

Alex laughs without disagreeing with him. Henry releases an “aha” noise as he pulls out a salmon short sleeve shirt that Pez bought him a long time ago and he promptly hid as far back as he could. “Here we go.” 

He changes quickly, buttoning the shirt halfway up the tee, and tucking it. Holding his hands out in a “ta-da” motion, he says to Alex, “Will this do?” 

“Yeah, that’s fine. Let me guess, you didn’t buy that shirt yourself.” 

Henry laughs. “Most definitely not.” 

Alex walks forward, laying his hands at Henry’s waist. “You look hot in anything, babe. You ready?” 

Leaning down for a quick kiss that thankfully, isn’t so quick, Henry says, “Yes. I suppose.” Laughing, Alex kisses him again before tossing a jacket at him and walking out of the room. 

As Henry should have predicted, Pez and Alex take him clubbing. The place is so packed, he’s honestly not even that worried about being noticed. Bass thumps loudly and he can barely hear either of them over the music. Looking around the room, he can tell that their security was here before them, scoping the place out and marking up around the crowded room. Alex passes Henry and Pez a shot of something and Henry realizes after he swallows that it was vodka. With a glare, he just makes Alex laugh and blow kisses at him. Henry does a couple more rounds before Alex drags him out onto the floor. 

Before the alcohol really settles into his system, Henry feels tense and nervous, wondering what people will say if he’s publicly spotted here. But then Alex’s hands grip his waist and pull him closer. He looks down at Alex instead of around at other people and suddenly, he feels more at ease. Pez and Alex wouldn’t plan something that was going to get Henry in hot water or make him uncomfortable. And the smile on Alex’s face before he leans up and kisses Henry softer than he’s expecting confirms that. 

He’s not sure how long they’ve been there, dancing carelessly, sometimes just Alex and Henry, sometimes all three of them. But at some point, Pez slips away again and Alex has an excited look on his face that he can’t contain. There’s a beat of silence before another song starts playing that is vaguely familiar to Henry. He can’t place it until Alex bursts out laughing and watches Henry expectantly. Suddenly, he’s flashing back to the first New Year’s party he attended with Alex, watching him dance suggestively and dying inside. He rolls his eyes at Alex, but the man just pulls him closer and turns him around, grinding against him pointedly. 

“You never said dry humping was off the table,” Alex yells into his ear. 

Henry just turns around and shakes his head at Alex, pulling him in for a deep kiss. They still move together, dancing shamelessly as they kiss. Between the alcohol and the way Alex’s body is moving against his, Henry feels warm and close to losing control. He breaks back from Alex and notes the wild look in his eye. For the millionth time, he wonders how he got so lucky that Alex is his. When his hands drift to Henry’s arse, he still feels that way, even if he feels cautious of the people around them. 

Maybe he just needs another shot. 

They keep dancing and drinking and stop for more food on their way back to Kensington. It feels unreal. When they get back to Henry’s rooms, Alex shoves him against the door and kisses him heatedly, acting on every thought either of them had while they were grinding against each other at the club. 

Henry feels pleased and spent, laying next to Alex on the floor — they didn’t quite make it to the bed — and accepts that this is the best birthday he’s had in ages. That thought sticks with him as he slowly gets off the floor, insisting they need to shower. It sticks with him as Alex gets handsy while insisting he has to wash Henry’s body. It sticks with him as he watches the man he loves settle into his bed after brushing his teeth. 

Standing at the door to the en suite, Henry watches Alex get comfortable as the full realization of what today meant hits him. It’s not until Alex asks him what he’s doing that Henry even realizes he’s frozen. He shakes his head and plasters on a smile. Alex can clearly still tell there’s more going on as Henry walks over to the bed. 

“What’s on your mind?” he asks. 

Henry tries to pass it off, but Alex won’t let it drop. “It’s just something…” He trails off as he tries to find the word. They’ve had a pretty perfect day together. He doesn’t want to bring down the mood. He should know as he settles into bed next to Alex that the man will continue to press the issue. With a sigh as he runs his fingers through Alex’s hair, he admits everything. 

“Usually, I’m a bit sad on my birthday,” he tells Alex. “Each birthday for the last, well, six years, the first thing I’ve thought of when I woke up and remembered it was my birthday was that my dad wasn’t there to see it, that he’d never see me at this age. And so usually, I started out my birthday on a pretty low note. Usually it was just me, Pez, and Bea celebrating. If Mum came to lunch, she was much more reserved than she was today. And so, it was usually just, sort of sad.

“But today, the first thing I thought about wasn’t my dad and the fact that he wasn’t here. The first thing I thought about was how wonderful it is waking up in your arms and how I can’t wait til that’ll be our every day. And it took me a long time to realize that the thoughts I usually have, I wasn’t having. I was just happy. Happy to have you here, happy to have someone who wanted to celebrate my birthday with me, happy to actually be in love.” He can see tears shining in Alex’s eyes, matching the ones in his. Alex reaches out to wipe away the first tear that falls. “It’s a strange realization, noting how much happier I am now than I was. Even if I know it. Seeing it in comparison, it’s just…” 

Alex smiles brightly, leaning in to kiss Henry softly. “I’m glad, baby. I’m so glad. You deserve it. And if I get to play a small part in that, then I’m pretty happy too.” 

Henry chuckles, scooching down to curl in closer around Alex. “Not just a  _ small  _ part,” Henry reminds him, nudging their noses together before kissing Alex. 

“Well,” Alex whispers, “I’m good with that too.” He smiles at Henry, running a hand through his hair. “And I’m glad to be here. I really hope you did enjoy today, because that’s kind of how the rest of them are going to go.” 

“The rest of what?” Henry asks. “The rest of the weekend?” 

Alex grins as he shakes his head. He curls an arm around Henry’s waist. “No, silly, the rest of your birthdays. Obviously I’m going to be there for all of them.” 

Henry stares at Alex, feeling a goofy grin cover his face. Quickly, he schools his expression into one of concern. “You’re going to make me go clubbing every year on my birthday?” he asks. 

Laughing, Alex pokes him in the side. “Like you didn’t enjoy it. I felt that boner pressed against me!” 

Gasping out a laugh, Henry tackles Alex into the mattress, tickling him and pressing kisses all over his face. Alex screeches, trying to fight Henry off. Eventually they both give up and Alex pulls him in for a long kiss. “We don’t have to go clubbing for all of your birthdays,” Alex whispers when he pulls back. 

“I wouldn’t really care as long as I was there with you,” Henry confesses, pressing another kiss to Alex’s lips. 

“That’s very sweet and very sappy,” Alex says with a laugh. Henry laughs with him. He lays down with his head on Alex’s chest. “No, I’m sure next year we’ll have a whole different plan. I mean, after all, we’ll be in a whole different city. New York City, baby.” 

Henry chuckles. “That’s true.” 

“Good thing I’ll have a while to find out the best Henry things to do in New York for next year.” 

Humming in amusement, Henry runs his fingers up and down Alex’s chest. “Next year.” It feels silly how excited he already is for his next birthday. 

And that’s something new too. 


End file.
